csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smooya
|} Owen "smooya" Butterfield (ur. 16 sierpnia 1999) jest brytyjskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Chaos Esports Club. Drużyny *2016-03-14 – 2016-07-12 - 35px|Wielka Brytania CAZ eSports *2016-07-12 – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania DaOrglessBoyz *2016-??-?? – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania Orgles5 *2016-09-03 – 2016-09-06 - 35px|Wielka Brytania VATIC Gaming *2016-09-06 – 2016-09-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint *2016-09-28 – 2016-1?-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania CeX *2016-11-?? – 2016-1?-?? - 35px|Wielka Brytania Team Infused *2016-12-26 – 2016-12-30 - 35px|Wielka Brytania prem1er *2016-12-30 – 2017-01-16 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Kingsmen *2017-01-16 – 2017-01-30 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Orgless Kings *2017-01-30 – 2017-02-13 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Radix eSports *2017-02-13 – 2017-05-01 - 35px|Wielka Brytania exceL eSports *2017-05-12 – 2017-05-19 - 35px|Wielka Brytania CeX *2017-05-21 – 2017-06-13 - 35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint *2017-06-13 – 2017-09-20 - 35px|UE Epsilon eSports *2017-09-20 – 2018-01-12 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports (nieaktywny) *2018-01-12 – 2018-04-21 - 35px|UE Epsilon eSports *2018-04-21 – 2019-02-01 - 35px|Niemcy BIG *2019-02-01 – 2019-08-02 - 35px|Niemcy BIG (nieaktywny) *2019-08-02 – 2020-01-01 - 35px|Niemcy BIG *2020-01-10 – nadal - 35px|Ameryka Północna Chaos Esports Club Historia 2016 *'14 marca 2016' - smooya dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę CAZ eSports. *'12 lipca 2016' - Skład drużyny CAZ eSports był odtąd znany pod nazwą DaOrglessBoyz. *'3 września 2016' - Przez 3 dni smooya grał z drużyną pod banderą organizacji VATIC Gaming na kwalifikacjach do turnieju ELEAGUE Season 2 i 6 września dołączyli wspólnie do Team Endpoint, gdzie smooya opuścił w tym samym miesiącu ten skład. *'28 września 2016' - smooya dołączył do drużyny CeX. *W listopadzie 2016 roku smooya dołączył do drużyny Team Infused. *'24 grudnia 2016' - smooya dołączył do drużyny prem1er. *'30 grudnia 2016' - Skład drużyny prem1er został przejęty przez organizację Kingsmen. 2017 *'16 stycznia 2017' - Skład drużyny Kingsmen był odtąd znany pod nazwą Orgless Kings. *'30 stycznia 2017' - smooya opuścił drużynę Orgless Kings i dołączył do Radix eSports. *'13 lutego 2017' - smooya opuścił drużynę Radix eSports i dołączył do exceL eSports. *'1 maja 2017' - Skład drużyny exceL eSports rozpadł się! *'12 maja 2017' - smooya dołączył do drużyny CeX. *'19 maja 2017' - smooya opuścił drużynę CeX i dwa dni później dołączył do Team Endpoint. *'13 czerwca 2017' - smooya opuścił drużynę Team Endpoint i dołączył do Epsilon eSports. *'20 września 2017' - smooya został rezerwowym graczem drużyny Epsilon eSports. 2018 *'12 stycznia 2018' - smooya powrócił do aktywnego składu drużyny Epsilon eSports. *'21 kwietnia 2018' - smooya opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do BIG. 2019 *'1 lutego 2019' - smooya został przeniesiony na ławkę rezerwową drużyny BIG. *'2 sierpnia 2019' - smooya powrócił do drużyny BIG. 2020 *'1 stycznia 2020' - smooya opuścił drużynę BIG. *'10 stycznia 2020' - smooya dołączył do drużyny Chaos Esports Club. Osiągnięcia Jako gracz= '35px|Wielka Brytania CAZ eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Pantamera 3.0 - Czerwcowe kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania VexstaR' *Trzecie miejsce ESL UK Premiership Summer 2016 - Contenders Series 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL UK Premiership Summer 2016 - Contenders Series 3 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania smooya is numb1' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 22: Otwarta dywizja - Europa (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania Winners' *5/6 miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 58 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania VexstaR' *Drugie miejsce ESL UK Premiership Summer 2016 - Promocje (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania Radix eSports' *Drugie miejsce epic.NINETEEN (2016) '35px|WNP Flipsid3 Tactics' *7/8 miejsce iBUYPOWER Masters 2016 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Infused' *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 49 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania CeX' *Czwarte miejsce UK Masters Season 2 - Online (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Otwarta dywizja - Wielka Brytania (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Multiplay Insomnia 59 (2016) '35px|Wielka Brytania Radix eSports' *Trzecie miejsce epic.TWENTY (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce UK Masters Season 3 (2017) '35px|Niemcy Playing Ducks' *4/5 miejsce 99Liga Season 5 - Baraże (2017) '35px|UE Epsilon eSports' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania fish123' *Pierwsze miejsce UK Masters Season 4 - Online (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint' *Pierwsze miejsce UK Masters Season 4 (2017) '35px|UE Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Elite Series - Season 1 (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint' *Trzecie miejsce ESL UK Premiership Autumn 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|UE benchwarmers' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Denver 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Team Endpoint' *Drugie miejsce ESL Clash of Nations 2017 (2017) '35px|Wielka Brytania Snodz Fan Club' *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) '30px|UE Epsilon eSports' *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 17-23 grudnia 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *6/8 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 - Europa (2018) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 11-17 lutego 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce eSporBet.com Promo Cup (2018) '30px|Wielka Brytania fish123' *1/2 miejsce ESL Premiership Spring 2018 - Etap grupowy (2018) '30px|Wielka Brytania Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL UK Premiership Spring 2018 - Finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Główna dywizja - Europa (2018) '30px|Niemcy BIG' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Maj 2018 (2018) *5/6 miejsce ESL One: Belo Horizonte 2018 (2018) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: New York 2018 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce FACEIT Major: London 2018 (2018) *14 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 6 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce cs_summit 3 (2018) *9/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Chicago (2018) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 9-10 listopada 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 15-22 listopada 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce SuperNova Malta 2018 (2018) *9/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 8 - Finały (2018) *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 13-20 grudnia 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Invitational 2019 (2019) '35px|Wielka Brytania London Slayers' *Pierwsze miejsce epic26 (2019) '35px|Niemcy BIG' *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 21-28 lutego 2019 (2019) '35px|Wielka Brytania The Pensioners' *3/4 miejsce ESL Premiership - Spring 2019: Etap online (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Premiership Spring 2019: Finały (2019) '35px|Wielka Brytania Fierce Esports' *Trzecie miejsce Insomnia64 (2019) '35px|UE Smooyacs & Kiocsgo' *Pierwsze miejsce Twitch Rivals Wingman Showdown Europe Championship (2019) '35px|Australia Renegades' *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 9 - Ameryka (2019) '35px|Niemcy BIG' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 19-20 maja 2019 (2019) '35px|Australia Renegades' *6 miejsce cs_summit 4 (2019) '35px|Wielka Brytania fish123' *Pierwsze miejsce epic27 (2019) '35px|Niemcy BIG' *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2019 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2019) *5/6 miejsce Games Clash Masters 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa: Seria trzecia (2019) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa: Seria czwarta (2019) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 8 - Europa (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Sevilla 2019: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2019) *11/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Europa (2019) *Drugie miejsce European Champions Cup (2019) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Sevilla 2019 (2019) *7/8 miejsce Champions Cup (2019) '35px|Ameryka Północna Chaos Esports Club' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Leipzig 2020 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Anaheim 2020 - Północnoamerykańskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2020) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 13-20 stycznia 2020 (2020) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 20-27 stycznia 2020 (2020) *Pierwsze miejsce ACEIT Pro League - Ameryka Północna: 3-10 lutego 2020 (2020) |-| Broadcast= Komentator *'cs_summit 3' (2018) (gościnnie) *'cs_summit 4' (2019) (gościnnie) |-| Posiadane trofea Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów FACEIT Major: London 2018 Najważniejsze momenty *SMOOYA INSANE WALLBANG ON TRAIN *smooya vs. Heroic - ECS Season 3 EU Development League Open Qualifier 2 *smooya vs. fm-eSports - UK Masters Spring 2017 *Smooya ACE vs Complexity (FACEIT Major: London 2018) *Best of smooya in BIG *Smooya • UK TALENT (Fragmovie) Naklejki z autografem gracza FACEIT Major: London 2018 150px150px150px Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - World Championship 150px150px150px Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Brytyjscy gracze Kategoria:Angielscy gracze Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1999